


insecurities

by smolfem



Series: swan queen week aug. 2016 [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolfem/pseuds/smolfem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan queen week // Aug. 7-14 2016<br/>day 3; insecurities<br/>in which Regina has doubts, and Emma comforts her</p>
            </blockquote>





	insecurities

Regina was a hardworking person. Emma knew that. So after missing a day to go on a road trip to Boston, Emma figured Regina would be working non-stop at the office. Which is why Emma was worried when she showed up for lunch and Regina wasn't there.

  
"Hey kid", Emma began after Henry finally picked up the phone, "where are you?"

  
"At Granny's with Violet for lunch, why?"

  
"Your mom's not at the office. I thought she might be with you."

  
"She's not... Do you think she's ok?"

  
"I'm sure she's fine. I'll check her vault and call you if I find her."

  
"Ok. Love you."

  
"Love you too, kid."

  
Ten minutes later, Emma was walking down the steps of Regina's vault.

  
"Regina? Are you down here?"

  
Regina jumped at the sound of Emma's voice. Of course she would come looking for her. She quickly wiped her tears as the blonde rounded the corner.

  
"Hey. Are you okay?", Emma asked, noticing the wetness in the brunette's eyes.

  
"I'm fine", she replied, standing up and brushing herself off.

  
"No, you're not...What's wrong?"

  
Regina sighed and raised her voice, "Two days ago, you told me you loved me. What am I supposed to do with that?"

  
"Regina...any **insecurities** or doubts you're having, you can tell me."

  
"Doubts about what, Emma?! We're not even dating! You're still with the damn pirate!"

  
"No, I'm not."

  
"What?"

  
Emma sighed this time, "He broke up with me last night. Apparently I've been distant. I don't act like I love him. He got mad at me for not telling him we were going to Boston yesterday. As if I need his permission to go on a road trip with my family."

  
"I'm sorry."

  
"Don't be."

  
Regina paused.

  
"I'm scared."

  
"I am too."

  
"Why do you love me?", Regina asked with tears in her eyes.

  
"Because you're strong. You're beautiful", Emma began, taking small steps toward Regina,"You love our son with your whole heart. Because whether or not you choose to believe it, you're _good_. And you deserve to be loved."

  
Emma cupped Regina's face with her hands, using her thumbs to wipe away the tears flowing freely from Regina's eyes.

  
"I love you, Regina."

  
Regina tilted her head up, bumping her nose with Emma's.

  
Emma leaned forward and kissed her.  
Regina threaded her fingers in Emma's hair and deepened the kiss.

  
Regina whined as Emma pulled back and leaned her forehead against the brunette's.

  
"You whined", Emma stated, smirking.

  
"Don't get cocky. You're not that good a kisser", Regina replied jokingly, the corners of her lips turning upwards.

  
Regina sighed, pulling back slightly and grabbing Emma's hands, "So...where does this leave us?"

  
"Well I would call you my girlfriend but we haven't even been on a date yet."

  
"You haven't asked."

  
"Fine, _Madame mayor_ , would you like to go on a date with me?"

  
"Pick me up at 7 tomorrow night", Regina answered, smiling, "don't be late, _Sheriff Swan_."


End file.
